The present invention relates to an electronic switch structure constructed on a circuit board constituting a module to be accommodated in an electronic device and, more specifically, to an electronic device switch which can be used without changing the exterior design of a circuit board, such as a button position.
FIG. 11 is a concept view showing a conventional switch structure 90 of an electronic device. In this electronic-device switch structure 90, switch terminals 92 are provided on side surfaces of a circuit board 91 to arrange switch springs 93 having contacts 93a to the terminals 92. The switch spring 93 is pushed in by a switch 94 provided on an exterior of the electronic device, to electrically connect between the switch contact 93a and the terminal 92 on the circuit-board 91 side by an elastic force of the switch spring 93.
The terminals 92 on the circuit board 91 are provided in plurality in desired positions wherein switch springs 93 are arranged for the respective terminals 92. The terminals 92 on the circuit board 91 are connected to the electronic parts mounted on the circuit board 91.
In the meanwhile, in such an electronic apparatus as a wristwatch or cellular phone, there are cases to accommodate the same modules in different exteriors. In such a case, the circuit board if different in terminal position results in a restriction to exterior design. For this reason, where priority is placed on exterior design, there is a need to change the terminal position on the circuit board in order for re-designing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention provide an electronic device switch to be used without changing the design of a circuit board of an electronic device even where change is made to the exterior design of the circuit board, particularly a button position.
An electronic device switch according to the present invention has a plurality of switch patterns formed substantially parallel one with another in positions close to a peripheral edge on a surface of a circuit board, a power source pattern formed on a side surface of the circuit board, and a terminal having a fixing leg, a connection leg provided in contact with any of the switch patterns and fixed by clamping the circuit board cooperatively with the fixing leg, and a switch terminal positioned substantially opposed to the power source pattern and electrically connected with the connection leg to be elastically deformed into possible contact with the power source pattern.
In another electronic device switch according to the present invention, the switch terminal is substantially opposed to the power source pattern and bent at the relevant position to extend to an opposite surface of the circuit board to a surface forming the switch patterns.
A further electronic device switch according to the present invention has a plurality of switch patterns formed substantially parallel one with another in positions close to a peripheral edge on both surfaces of a circuit board, a power source pattern formed on a side surface of the circuit board, and a terminal having a fixing leg, a connection leg provided in contact with any of the switch patterns in either an ordinal position or an inverted position of the terminal and fixed by clamping the circuit board cooperatively with the fixing leg, and a switch terminal positioned substantially opposed to the power source pattern and electrically connected with the connection leg to be elastically deformed into possible contact with the power source pattern.
In a further electronic device switch according to the invention, the switch patterns are formed substantially not parallel one with another but in an array form.
A further electronic device switch according to the invention has a plurality of switch patterns formed substantially parallel one with another in positions close to a peripheral edge on a surface of a circuit board, a power source pattern formed on a side surface of the circuit board, and a terminal having a plurality of recesses in a terminal housing correspondingly to the switch pattern to insert therein a conductor member, a fixing leg extending from the terminal housing to be fixed by clamping the circuit board, and a switch terminal positioned substantially opposed to the power source pattern and electrically connected with the conductor member inserted in the recess, to be elastically deformed into possible contact with the power source pattern.
A further electronic device switch according to the invention has a plurality of switch patterns formed in an array form in a position close to a peripheral edge on a surface of a circuit board, a power source pattern formed on a back surface of the circuit board, conductor parts sandwiching an insulating part, the conductor parts being to be fixed by clamping the circuit board, and a conductive contact provided on a button to contact both of the conductor parts.
A further electronic device switch according to the invention has a plurality of switch patterns formed in a position close to a peripheral edge on a surface of a circuit board, a power source pattern formed on a side surface of the circuit board, a terminal having a pressurizing conductive rubber sandwiched by conductor parts, the conductor parts clamping the circuit board to fix the terminal and contacting any of the switch patterns, whereby urging a button provides an electrical conduction between the power source pattern and the SW switch pattern through the pressurizing conductive rubber.